Adieu rancoeur ?
by katana 00
Summary: De vexations ou injustices répétées née la rancoeur. Ce vicieux sentiment tenace, persistant, pourrissant allègrement la vie de bien des gens. Rien ne vous en préserve, même pas le fabuleux titre d'Héros du Monde Sorcier. Alors comment, Harry et Draco pourraient-ils surmonter leurs rancunes enfantines ?


**Disclaimer** **:** _Un câlin à Mme J.K. Rowling la ferait-il céder ces personnages chéris ? Partant(e)s pour une virée anglaise afin d'éprouver l'idée ? ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _En attendant de voir si cet OS réussira à vous tirer plus de réactions que ma dernière parution : bonne lecture, amoureuses du Drarry !_

.

 **«Adieu rancœur ?»**

.

Contrairement aux trois Saint-Valentin passées, Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter ne fêteraient pas celle-ci ensemble. Hélas ! N'en déplaise aux nombreux membres hystériques de la rouquine famille, fort dépités que le sauveur survivant ne fasse pas son entrée officielle au sein de leur tribu, l'amour providentiel s'était unilatéralement fané.

Depuis quelques mois déjà, le vaillant sorcier, torturé par les aléas de la vie et batailles récurrentes, osait enfin donner libre court à son cœur et ses préférences. Un cœur, qui contre toute attente, s'était entiché insidieusement d'un beau tyran. Noble et séduisant despote se révélant bien moins infecte que l'image qu'il s'évertuait à transmettre au premier abord. Cependant, tout aussi borné qu'il était aisé de le deviner !

Draco Malfoy, pour ne pas le nommer, réprimait mal ses soupçons sur ce brusque et inopiné revirement. Intimement persuadé que l'intérêt du maudit héros fut, évidemment, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, factice de bout-en-bout. Rien de moins qu'une grotesque farce vengeresse, visant à le rabaisser et l'humilier. Assurément, une absurdité irrationnelle ou détestable moquerie juste bonne à égayer les soirées débridées entre amis éméchés. Par Merlin, Draco ne serait jamais la pauvre proie d'un si avilissant affront !

Les piètres manœuvres et hasardeuses tentatives d'Harry pour, quotidiennement, déjeuner en tête-à-tête ou l'accompagner seul-à-seul à la sortie du Ministère ne le trompaient nullement. Au pire s'agissait-il de risibles et fourbes stratagèmes pour l'inviter, éventuellement, dans son lit. Mais là encore, Draco doutait. Depuis son prodigieux miracle, Harry Potter était détenteur d'un stupéfiant harem, se pâmant perpétuellement sur son passage. Loin de toute vanité, Draco était un homme brillant, possédant largement plus de jugeote qu'une fanatique donzelle piailleuse. Par conséquent, il estima que : non, radicalement, aucune chance que ces salamalecs soient dans l'unique but de sympathiser et se connaitre davantage !

Dès lors, campant sur ses certitudes, finement pensées et hautement réalistes, Draco s'entêtait à rejeter, avec conviction, les indirectes et malhabiles avances. Même si, secrètement, celles-ci flattaient, judicieusement, son égo endeuillé. Après tout, selon les rumeurs persistantes dans le Monde Sorcier, attirer l'attention du Sauveur n'était pas chose aisée. Néanmoins, Draco n'était pas suffisamment sot pour conclure à une potentielle idylle avec son binôme d'apprentissage. Quelle hérésie de fantasmer ou croire seulement que d'anciens ennemis puissent, véritablement, s'amouracher l'un de l'autre !

Sage et logique déduction, partagée par le téméraire gryffondor au tout début. Harry lui-même avait été le premier à être consterné, mortifié de l'élu de son cœur. Durant de longues et éprouvantes semaines, transformées en mois harassants, il avait tout expérimenté pour raisonner son impétueux et fougueux organe. Fol et insouciant muscle s'enflammant, passionnément, à chaque rencontre avec l'envoûtant stagiaire, errant dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Embrasements rendus plus délicats et destructeurs encore lors de la rituelle constitution des équipes. Malgré toutes les forces injectées dans cette lutte, c'était une guerre perdue d'avance tant le bellâtre blond envahissait continuellement ses rêveries. Partager un planning en commun ne suffisait-il pas à son effronté cœur énamouré ?

Las de s'affairer en vain, Harry voulait affronter son démon. Témoigner, sincèrement, de son profond sentiment démesuré. Quand bien même, la démarche serait taxée de cliché par tout-à-chacun, sa décision était définitivement prise : le soir de la Saint-Valentin, il se déclarerait au ravisseur de son cœur. Or, s'il était parfois candide et volontaire, Harry n'en devinait pas moins que convaincre son âme-sœur serait une tâche ardue. Epineuse à souhait !

Désireux d'accumuler toutes les chances de son côté, et aussi incongrue que fut son intention, Harry demanda conseil auprès de son ex-amante pour mener à bien sa rude mission. Si Ginny avait été choquée de prime abord, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une âme charitable, consciente que son tour ne reviendrait plus. Similairement à la guerre livrée contre Lord Voldemort, Harry se consacrait corps et âme à son entêtant objectif. L'affectueuse rouquine, bien que l'âme en peine de perdre son amour de jeunesse, avait optée, avec une maturité exemplaire, pour une rupture amicale. A quoi bon lutter, vainement, sinon pour souffrir douloureusement ?

Raison expliquant par quel miracle, en ce nuageux 14 Février, Ginny avait consacré son après-midi à aider son ancien compagnon. Sans relâche, côte à côte, ils arpentaient les pavés du Chemin de Traverse, retrouvant peu à peu sa grouillante foule et son faste d'antan, pour dénicher le cadeau idéal pour le nouveau valentin. Leur quête les avait menés successivement « Au Royaume du Hibou », où les prix exorbitants avaient vite refroidi tout enthousiasme, puis chez « Ollivander ». Ici, le plaisir se mêlerait intelligemment au pratique, dans la mesure où Draco n'avait toujours pas de baguette attitrée depuis la perte de la sienne. Malheureusement, seul le futur propriétaire pouvait sélectionner la baguette adéquate.

Nouvelle tentative infructueuse obligeant les deux amis à rebrousser chemin pour rejoindre la librairie « Fleury et Bott », dans l'espoir d'y trouver enfin satisfaction. En s'y rendant, au hasard de fouilles méticuleuses sur différents stands éphémères, Ginny découvrit une merveille. Surprise qu'elle se hâterait de partager avec le maladroit et indécis gryffondor, en quête de la perle rare pour conquérir définitivement son réticent élu, dès que l'origine du trésor lui serait entièrement contée.

\- « **Un choix très inspiré, jeune demoiselle !** » l'approuva et la félicita le marchand ambulant, exposant royalement et sans complexe sa dentition mal-entretenue.

« **Ce charmant pendentif, au doux nom évocateur d'accroche-cœur, vous certifie de garder, jalousement, l'amour de votre vie.** » murmura-t-il, pareille à une intime confidence, afin d'assurer sa première vente de la journée.

« **Près de vous, pour l'éternité.** » acheva le roublard énergumène, appuyant sa tirade d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

La curiosité de la benjamine Weasley fut aussitôt piquée. D'un œil avisé, elle reluqua son ami, diablement déboussolé et peinant à choisir parmi l'innommable bazar exposé sur l'étal. D'une main douce et avenante, elle fit signe au marchand de s'approcher et lui fournir de plus amples détails. Car, indéniablement, une colossale puissance magique se confinait au sein du ravissant cœur en cristal, harmonieusement orné de fines membranes d'or.

Désormais, assurée que c'était là l'idéal présent, après une alléchante narration, elle s'empressa, d'autorité, d'acquérir l'ensorcelant bijou. Puis, munie d'un radieux sourire, terriblement fière de l'heureux et providentiel hasard qui avait conduit ses pas vers l'étrange échoppe, elle dévoila sa magnifique trouvaille au célébrissime héros. Pauvre hère farfouillant, mal à l'aise, sous les yeux indiscrets des passants hésitant à l'approcher pour le saluer ou débuter une fausse relation amicale.

Mal-être se dissipant, purement et simplement, face au cadeau, soigneusement, caché au creux des fines mains féminines. Harry fut, littéralement, subjugué par l'attrayant joyau illuminant de mille feux la douce paume. Au gré des facettes, un savant jeu de lumière parachevait le côté mystérieux de l'artéfact. Irrésistiblement, il était captivé, fasciné par lui. Son engouement était total et immédiat.

\- « **Il est parfait !** » s'enthousiasma Harry, soulagé à l'idée d'offrir à l'exigeant Draco Malfoy une telle beauté démentielle en gage de son amour authentique.

Accompagné d'un atout aussi remarquable, n'importe quel oracle, fut-il le plus amateur et fébrile, présagerait, indubitablement, d'une époustouflante victoire pour son délirant et excentrique projet ! L'excitation passagère l'emportant largement sur sa nervosité naturelle, Harry offrit, le soir venu, à l'occasion d'une folle et romantique soirée, du moins autant que celle-ci puisse l'être en compagnie d'un hautain petit serpent sur le qui-vive !, son sublime cœur enchanté et ensorcelé.

\- « **Cet humble don est la preuve du sentiment que tu m'inspires.** » bredouilla-t-il, émotionné et toisant honnêtement et sans détour, le blond qui avait ses faveurs. Ne se souciant nullement de la vive fraicheur de cette nuit d'hiver, accentuée par le galop céleste des splendides et imposants sombrales tractant leur calèche privée.

Draco, suspicieux de nature, hésita longuement à tendre la main vers le minuscule paquet, maladroitement enrubanné. Son apriori plus vivace que jamais, il supputa allègrement du ridicule et mauvais goût de l'offrande abandonnée à ses yeux flirtant joliment avec une orageuse couleur argentée. Après tout, venant de Saint Potter, l'élève le plus mal fagoté de Poudlard, que pouvait-il dignement espérer ? Rien de glorieux à l'évidence. Sauf que son souffle fut redoutablement coupé à la révélation du subjuguant joyau, accrochant parfaitement et radicalement son épineux cœur de glace. Un troublant sentiment l'envahit devant pareille beauté inouïe. Finalement, le catastrophique Harry Potter pouvait faire preuve de sens commun parfois !

\- « **Magnifique ! »** s'extasia amplement l'ancien Mangemort, dans un murmure admiratif, ne parvenant à détacher, ni dévier d'un millimètre, son regard ébloui.

« **Une pure merveille ! … Je sens nettement son pouvoir. Une puissance exceptionnelle s'en dégage.** » clama-t-il, affecté de bonne grâce par le sortilège volatile l'ayant, nonchalamment, enclin à s'approcher, plus intimement, de son partenaire.

\- « **Pâle et infime puissance comparée à celle de mon amour pour toi, Draco.** » susurra Harry, les joues chaleureusement enflammées, dévorant sans vergogne le divin et sculptural visage à proximité.

Dans son plan, longuement échafaudé et mille fois rêvé, un délicat et amoureux baiser sublimait l'instant. Symbole concrétisant, admirablement, sa méritoire réussite. Pourtant, alors que chaque fibre de son être lui hurlait d'être audacieux, il n'en fit rien. Réprimant et brisant, difficilement, ses instincts afin de ne pas ruiner, maladroitement, le peu d'acquis remporté durant cette belle nuit. Conscient que Draco avait, peut-être, toléré ce rendez-vous pour ne plus être importuné par la suite. Quand bien même, il se surprenait à croire qu'à défaut de ne pas être sensible à son charme, son invité s'était agréablement amusé de leur petite virée, vu ses imperceptibles sourires.

\- « **Crois-moi, aussi improbable que cela soit … je t'aime, réellement.** » avouèrent ses lèvres, malgré lui, troublant l'émoi émerveillé d'un Draco en totale pamoison devant l'énigmatique bijou.

A cet aveu sincère, une intense et aveuglante lumière surgit brusquement du petit cœur de cristal, brillant ardemment tel une étoile avant son funeste déclin. Harry n'avait définitivement pas mauvais goût en matière de présent, songea furtivement Draco. Conviction nettement renforcée lorsqu'un déferlement ahurissant d'aurores boréales, magnifiant chaque nuance de l'arc-en-ciel, s'étendit autours d'eux. Les isolant parfaitement du monde.

\- « **Je te veux … pour moi seul.** »proclama Harry,s'inclinant devant la force de son désir et de la magie ambiante.

Fébrilement, ildéposa sa tremblante main sur la pommette légèrement soulevée par le sourire ornant les fines lèvres, habituellement durement pincées et venimeuses. L'irrésistible envie de les embrasser se fit plus ardente en devinant un semblant d'approbation dans les traits détendus de son élu.

Comme animées d'une vie propre, assurément dans le but de souligner la véracité et l'intensité des sentiments du sauveur, les fines membranes d'or, jadis entrelacées et dessinant un savant bouclier protecteur, se détachèrent de leur support minéral. Dans une danse féérique et voluptueuse, les lianes ensorcelées vinrent suavement étreindre le corps du jeune serpentard plus admiratif que jamais.

La tendre et évanescente chaleur émanant des fils dorés anesthésia la moindre once de méfiance chez Draco qui se laissa docilement effleurer, amoureusement caresser. Bercé indolemment par cette mystique magie, calmant son cœur assiégé de mille tourments jusqu'à lors, l'héritier désavoué des sang-pur déposa les armes. Devant pareil spectacle, Draco était viscéralement convaincu d'être enfin dignement aimé. Et que cela fut par, le célèbre et exaspérant, Harry Potter n'avait que peu d'importance à présent.

\- « **Je te désigne unique geôlier … de mon âme et mon cœur.** » fredonna faiblement Draco, agréablement désorienté et volontairement soumis à la magie environnante, comme pour sceller un immuable et indestructible serment entre eux.

Les liens possédés se firent dès lors plus oppressants et coriaces autours de son être, le rendant quelque peu inconfortable. Toutefois, la panique n'eut pas le loisir de se saisir de lui qu'en un fugace battement de cil, un ultime tour de magie s'opéra. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps, ni de cerner ni de comprendre le danger imminent, Draco fut aspiré, sans nulle échappatoire, au sein du cœur de cristal.

Chacun de ses membres, rudement enserrés et ligotés, condamnèrent Draco à une affligeante et dégradante posture d'esclave captif. Un otage miniaturisé, douloureusement enchainé et crucifié, destiné à vivre, sans espoir d'évasion, auprès du grand Harry. Intriguant et fourbe sorcier qui l'avait machiavéliquement séduit par son attendrissante persévérance. Mainte fois, il se fustigea de son imbécile imprudence. Que lui avait-il donc pris de croire aux sirènes de l'amour ? Pourquoi son unique faiblesse devait-elle se solder par une fin aussi sinistre ?

Se fichant, royalement, que ses déchirants cris de détresse larmoyante, anéantissent le peu de fierté en sa possession, Draco hurlait, à plein poumon, son désarroi à cette détestable trahison. Pourtant, quelque fut sa force et conviction déployées, sa voix buttait misérablement contre les parois cristallines. L'écho de son tourment ne semblait parvenir au sauveur du monde sorcier, qui à l'évidence ne s'évertuerait pas à le secourir. Être condamné à Azkaban aurait été mille fois préférable à cette pitoyable situation. A l'instar d'un démon ou mauvais génie, Draco était présentement séquestré dans une prison dorée, jusqu'à Merlin sait quand !

\- « _Ce somptueux trésor renferme un précieux secret. … Selon une ancienne légende millénaire, le destinataire du bijou sera éternellement attaché à son amoureux._ _Le rêve, non ? »_ se remémora Harry, scrutant, horrifié, l'infime ombre qu'il devinait être l'élu de son cœur.

Ces anodines et prometteuses paroles, échangées sous le sceau de la confidence, firent terriblement frémir et rager Harry, dont les doigts se crispèrent impérieusement sur le faussement innocent petit cœur. Toute la malice de Ginny, habilement dissimulée sous une chape de gentillesse et d'implication, éclatait au grand jour. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot pour ne pas se méfier ? Aussi négligeant pour bâillonner son intuition l'avertissant du sombre éclat tapi dans les yeux rieurs ?

Sous-estimer la souffrance d'un cœur bafoué et esseulé avait été une grave erreur. Combien il détestait son écœurante naïveté ! La rancœur avait été tenace chez la jeune femme de caractère et, maintenant, il la subissait de plein fouet. Jamais, Harry n'aurait imaginé que les abjects mots sibyllins de son amie le priveraient de la présence du serpentard. Amour qu'il chérirait sans pouvoir jamais véritablement lui prouver, à moins de consacrer sa vie à réparer son impardonnable faute.

Ô assurément, Draco serait toujours à lui, à ses côtés. Mais à quel prix ?

.

********** Fin **********

.

 **Note** **:** _Franchement nébuleux, non ? T^T_

 _Euh sinon : de gigantesques miaoumercis aux fidèles m'ayant accordé une marque d'affection (favori/follow/review) sur « Un Paradis d'Enfer ». Ca m'a un peu rassurée vu le silence des autres lecteurs._

 _Quant au retard des MP, bah j'arrive doucement à le résorber. Si si je vous jure ! ^^_

 _Bonne Saint-Valentin et bonnes vacances !_


End file.
